


I Think #12 Has a Crush On You

by a_velvet_blazer



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Anniversary, Basketball, M/M, a lil bit of homophobia, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_velvet_blazer/pseuds/a_velvet_blazer
Summary: Just a lil fluff
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	I Think #12 Has a Crush On You

Victor wasn’t particularly a fan of the guy he was defending.

Not that he was normally a fan of the other team… but you get my point.

Not only is he a very aggressive player, he talks. A lot. Sometimes commentary is funny, but this guy’s? No, it’s just annoying.

There’s the generic “talking out loud that maybe someone’ll hear and laugh” stuff, then there’s the stuff he says while they were playing man-to-man, which is the root of Victor’s annoyance. It’s not even mean, just stupid.

Victor just rolls his eyes at most of these and proceeds to dribble around the guy. He’s not very good, maybe he’s trying to compensate? Whatever it is, Victor’s not about to let it distract him.

Near the end of the last quarter, Mr. Probably Compensating _finally_ fouls against him and Victor gets to take some free throws. After making the first, the ref passes him the ball for the second. He turns to the crowd from Creekwood (not much of a crowd if he’s being honest) and quickly finds Benji. He smiles at him and blushes when Benji smiles back.

Mr. Probably Compensating, unfortunately, sees the blush and decides to add his _oh so tasteful_ commentary.

“Ohhh, is that your ~boyfriend~?” He says in a sing-songy voice. At this, Victor can’t help but look him dead in the eyes.

“It is _physically impossible_ for me to roll my eyes as much as I want to right now.” Victor keeps the eye contact while he dribbles, then quickly sets up and makes his second free throw.

The game finishes up and the Grizzlies collecte another win. As the two teams line up to high five the spectators leave the bleachers and wait on the court. Victor’s watching Benji (again) as they go, Victor being the last in line. Benji’s waiting with Mia near the end of the other line, ready to congratulate his boyfriend (and she her’s). All Victor has to do is make it through the line.

As fate would have it, Mr. Probably Compensating is _also_ last. 

Victor was ready to be a good sport. Give this yoo-haw a high five and never think about him again. But he just _had_ to open his mouth. He turns around, makes eye contact with Benji, and says the most _pointless_ thing.

“You know, I think #12 here has a crush on you.”

Victor’s hand, which was poised to give a high five drops. He clears his throat, getting Mr. Probably Compensating’s attention again. He raises his hand for a high five as if he still expects one and Victor almost laughs. 

“You know, at first, I felt kinda bad for not finding you funny. I mean, I don’t know if you were trying, but- just stop, you’re not. Then you had to comment about me smiling into the crowd.” The gym wasn’t very full to begin with, so now everyone who’s still here is watching him. Victor’s aware at the back of his mind, but mostly he’s just fed up. “You know, your comment, besides being wrong on _so_ many levels, just shows that not only are you not funny, you’re just narrow minded and homophobic, and the lack of creativity? I’d say shocking but I’ve just listened to you use the same 3 jokes for 40 minutes . And using _gay_ as an insult? What year do you think it is? 2012?” 

Victor walks around him, maintaining eye contact the whole time, until he’s standing next to Benji.

“As for him being my boyfriend? You’re abso - fucking - lutly right.” With that, he pulls Benji into a kiss, surprising both his boyfriend and Mr. Probably Compensating, although Benji recovers quickly, turning his body into Victor and snaking an arm behind his back. Pulling back, they both look at him and snicker at the shocked look on his face.

“I really do hope you have a crush on me. It’d be a little weird if you didn’t, given that we’ve been dating a year and all.” Benji winks while Victor’s laughing with his head back. 

“You have no idea.”

After their little show and Victor has showered in the locker room, he emerges in a button down shirt with a polka dotted bow tie to see Benji, who’s changed as well, now wearing a maroon blazer. 

“You ready?” Benji asks, to which Victor nods. Benji reaches down and interlaces his fingers with Victor’s. “Happy One Year Anniversary, Vic.”

“Happy One Year, B.” they kiss again once they’re outside the gym in the crisp air. Benji leans his head on Victor’ shoulder as they walk to the car, excited for the romantic night ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Go find me on tumblr!!  
> @velvet-blazer


End file.
